tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goblintech™ Union
There has long been a clandestine secular element of goblin society that wishes to return to the golden age of goblinkind, long before the religion of Ba’al Am spread like a cancer throughout the caliphates. This was a time of scientific inquiry and invention that existed at the foundation of the world, at the Dawn of Time, a time when goblin artifice and enginuity dominated the globe and the only god they worshipped was at the altar of self fulfillment and actualization. With the establishment of Clear Skies Cove, these elements have banded together to form the Goblintech™ Union. It is an organization designed to reignite the spirit of self determination by recovering the knowledge and technology of that lost age in an effort to usher in a new age for goblinkind. They seek out those willing to brave the depths of newly discovered archaeological sites and ancient goblin ruins in order to recover these precious artifacts. The Goblintech™ Union pays additional bonuses for recovering goblintech™ from salvage missions.. Gears, Devices and Modules: 5g(x character level) each Dawn Opals: 5g(x character level) and 1 Goblintech™ Union rep each '''Schematics: '''5g(x character level) and 2 Goblintech™ Union rep each Reputation- 5 Scavenger Scavengers have ventured into ancient goblin ruins and archaeological sites a few times and are beginning to get the hang of what to look for. They are able to spot useful goblintech™ in scrap heaps they find. Reputation- 10 Salvager Salvagers have some experience under their belts and are better able to identify functional goblintech™. Their chance to find gears, devices and modules increases to 10%. Reputation- 25 Reclaimer Having been exposed to the latent mana of ancient goblin ruins and archaeological sites, Reclaimers have become attuned to the presence of powerful mana sources. They have a 5% chance of discovering a dawn opal, and their chance to find gears, devices and modules increases to 15%. Reputation- 50 Preserver Preservers have honed their skills and are better able to recover useable goblintech™ without damaging them. Their experience has also given them insight into the function of the goblintech™ they recover. They have a 5% chance to reverse-engineer the schematic of goblintech™ they encounter. They also have a 10% chance of discovering a dawn opal, and their chance to find gears, devices and modules increases to 20%. Reputation- 100 Restorer After proving themselves through countless salvage missions and successful recoveries, Restorers are entrusted with exclusive tools developed by the Goblintech™ Union which enhance their ability to find and recover goblintech™. These tools can not be shared or traded. They have a 10% chance to reverse-engineer the schematic of goblintech™ they encounter. They also have a 15% chance of discovering a dawn opal, and their chance to find gears, devices and modules increases to 25%. Reputation- 200 Archaeologist Elite veterans of recovery missions are fully vested with the Goblintech™ Union and are given the title Archaeologist. This gives them access to all the books of lore and research publications that the Union possesses. This knowledge gives them a 15% chance to reverse-engineer the schematic of goblintech™ they encounter. They also have a 20% chance of discovering a dawn opal, and their chance to find gears, devices and modules increases to 30%. Decoy projector x1 Imp Disarm Flanking Foil Category:World Category:Custom Category:Goblintech